


Nothing wrong with short and sweet right?

by BigenderGhost



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU - Marlon didn’t die, Boyfriends, Dates, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Louis and Marlon are cute okay, M/M, Marlon shouldn’t have died, Spending Time Together, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigenderGhost/pseuds/BigenderGhost
Summary: They are gearing up to rescue their friends from the raiders and Louis just wants to spend some time with his boyfriend.





	Nothing wrong with short and sweet right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the date scene with Louis and Clem except it’s with Louis and Marlon. 
> 
> This ship owns me atm and there is hardly anything for them so I took matters into my owns hands.

“I mean there’s nothing wrong with short and sweet, right?” Louis asked, a playful smirk dancing across his lips. Noticing Marlon’s bemused expression, the smirk fell right off his face and he cringed. “Wait, that’s not what I - uh, forget I said that.”

Marlon felt his face grow warm and he shook his head, a smile creeping it’s way into his face. He couldn’t help but laugh. Of course Louis would say something like that and then backpedal so fast, he gave other people whiplash.

He grinned at Louis, who was looking everywhere but at Marlon. “”Short and sweet”, huh?” He couldn’t help but enjoy it when Louis got flustered. For someone who flirts like it’s the only thing he knows, when it comes to anything deeper than a small flirt, he’s a blushing mess.

“I said, forget I said that.” Louis muttered, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

“I mean, if you wanted to get into my pants that badly, you could’ve just asked.” Marlon teases, smirking at the other boy.

Louis makes a noise that sounds like a drawn out _ugh_ , and starts to get up. He stands, and Marlon, who was leaning against his desk, reaches out and grabs Louis’ arm. He stops in his tracks and looks up at Marlon.

Marlon is still smiling when he speaks. “Sorry, Lou. It was a joke.” He shrugs. “Mostly.”

This close, He can make out Louis’ blush. It’s harder to notice because of his dark skin, but Marlon can always tell. Louis stares at him for a moment, seemingly searching the blonde’s face for something. Suddenly Louis is smiling again, that good natured fine I forgive you smile. He sits down and Marlon follows, his hand still resting on Louis’ arm. He can’t really be bothered to let go.

“So, what’s this all about?” He asks after a beat, looking at the candle and the bag of pretzels on the floor.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you. Ya’ know, before we probably all die tomorrow.” Louis is smiling, but Marlon knows he’s scared. They’re all scared. He’s scared too, but he can’t let himself have a repeat of Minne and Sofie.

“We aren’t going to die, Lou.” Marlon reassures, squeezing the other boy’s arm.

Louis nods. “Still. I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Well, how can I say no to that?”

It’s true. Marlon was never good at telling Louis no. They had been best friends since they were kids. He still has a picture of them as kids on his desk. It was the one thing he tried to preserve when everything went to shit. Louis was the one good constant in his life. They hadn’t been together long, But he’d be damned if he let Louis get taken from him.

Turning his head to look at Louis, he couldn’t help but see how upset the boy looked. His brows were furrowed, his body seemed rigid and he was spacing out. A spacey Louis was never a good Louis.

“Lou,” Marlon says softly, nudging Louis. When he turns to look at him, Marlon presses a soft kiss to his lips. “we aren’t gonna die. I promise.”

Louis nods, takes a deep breath and picks up the bag of pretzels. He pulls one out and hands to the blonde. He pulls one out for himself before dropping the bag into his lap.

“That deserves a toast.” Louis is smiling again, holding the pretzel out in front of him.

“A toast? Don’t those come at the end?”

“Didn’t I say I’d make it short and sweet?”

Louis winks at him, a grin plastered on his face. Marlon shakes his head and huffs a laugh. “Fine. To making it past tomorrow?”

“To making it past tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if Marlon seems kinda ooc. We barely got to see any of him sooo


End file.
